La leyenda de Lea: El espíritu del coraje
by Akane Daisuki
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Link fuera mujer? no espera ¡aún se pone peor! ¿ y si viniera del siglo XXI? Demostrando que las grandes leyendas también están escritas por manos de mujer, ¡Lea te espera en esta aventura!
1. Capitulo 1 Estefanía

**Capitulo 1 Estefanía.**

¡Demonio! ¿Qué nunca se acaba esto? Ya quiero salir, y no acabo nunca, maldita sea, ¿Por qué el este semestre tenía que alargarse tanto?

¡Estefanía! ¡Baja a comer!

¡Ya voy mamá!, .- Decía Estefanía mientras buscaba sus pantunflas debajo de la cama.

Estefanía era un chica bastante descuidada y desaliñada. Siempre vestía con las mismas ropas: unos pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla ya algo despintados por el uso y un suéter negro y grueso que llevaba hasta el cuello.

Quizá lo único bonito de ella era su cara: muy fina y blanca.

Sus cabellos eran lacios y muy rubios y casi siempre se los recogía en una larguísima trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, aunque algunas hebras aún no crecidas le tapaban la cara y le escondían buena parte de sus mejillas.

Su ojos, dos azules zafiros era lo único que permanecía impune ante el descuido de la niña. Eran clarísimos como el agua, y cada vez que los veías te daba la sensación de estar nadando en un lago en el que era fácil perderse.

No era ni muy alta ni muy baja de estatura, aunque casi siempre iba desgarbada y caminaba como un niño, y sus movimientos, la forma en como movía las brazos y las piernas parecían ser los de un rudo chico mayor.

-¡Fanny! –dijo su madre- ¡no te has bañado! ¿pero qué has estado haciendo toda la tarde?

Pero ella no contestó, simplemente se limito a mirar su plato de sopa en silencio y con la cabeza gacha.

-¿No me oyes? Además de que tu recamara esta toda desordenada, vives en un chiquero, y además tienes pésimas calificaciones, ¿Qué pretendes niña? ¡contestame!

-Sí! Ya sé!

-¿ya sabes qué? no sabes nada! Mañana cumples 17 años y con esa actitud pareces de 5, ¡ya cámbiale!

-Sí mamá, sí.

La misma cantaleta de siempre, parecía no cambiar nada en absoluto, su madre siempre se comportaba de la misma manera, es más, nunca podía hablar bien con ella de lo que quería. Siempre que le preguntaba de algo realmente importante su madre se enojaba con ella o evadía el tema, como si no quisiera abordarlo. Lo único que le interesaba,-a los ojos de Estefanía- eran los chismes de la televisión y lo que hablaba con sus amigas y eso era todo. Por eso había tomado la decisión de quedarse callada en la comida, porque palabra que decía era una pelea segura, y Estefanía no se sentía con el humor para pelear con su madre otra vez.

Y luego su hermano, menor que ella, no era mejor, simplemente se la pasaba jugando con sus videojuegos y cada vez que ella trataba de hablar con él, simplemente se limitaba a decir "Si, no, o claro". A veces Estefanía se sentía tan sola que no se sentía como de esa casa.

Ella siempre soñaba con un mundo diferente, un mundo en el que todos pudiera hablar libremente de lo que quisieran, un mundo con cielos azules, gente cabalgando, enemigos que combatir, príncipes y princesas que rescatar, y ella en medio de…

-ESTEFANIA! COME!

-Ah! Eh…sí, perdón…-se había quedado ensoñando de nuevo, ¡pero comiendo! Eso sí que era nuevo.

De pronto, la tomó pro sorpresa un arrebato de esperanza y preguntó de repente

-Oye mamá, ¿no has sentido alguna vez que no eres de aquí?

-A que te refieres?-preguntó ella.

-Sí…bueno, ¿no te has sentido como si pertenecieras en realidad a otra casa..no a otro mundo?

-No se de que me hablas, y come, ya no hables.

-¡Pero!

-Come, no dejas de hablar y luego por eso se te enfría la comida y bajas de peso.

Nuevamente evadiendo el tema…pensó, y siguió comiendo en silencio.

Regresó a su cuarto y se acostó desconcertada en su cama, y comenzó a ensoñar nuevamente.

Desde hace ya algunos días que no paraba de ensoñar con ese lugar, con ese mundo que había hecho para ella, como si este no la satisficiera, como si el mundo donde viviera no fuera para ella.

Y ahí, en medio del campo se encontraba ella, viendo un cielo azul, oyendo caballos trotar, viendo hadas flotar por el viento, y caras…muchas caras, caras que si viera en persona se le harían familiares, y de pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró con que ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que había comenzado a ensoñar…quizá se había quedado realmente dormida.

Y entonces, levantó su mano derecha y vió en ella algo que antes no había visto, un extraño contorno de un triangulo color rojo en el dorso de su mano.

Psicológicamente comenzó a provocarle escozor quizá como un método de defensa de su cuerpo cuando ve algo en él que no estaba antes, y se rascó.

"Mi madre tenía razón, ya debo bañarme" pensó riendo para sus interiores, pero aunque así lo hizo, la marca no desapareció. Algo raro estaba pasándole, quizá la transformación de niña a adolescente incluía fuertes lagunas mentales y manchas en la piel, aunque nunca había oído que eso le hubiera pasado a alguien antes.


	2. Capitulo 2 Gareth

**Capitulo 2 Gareth**

-¡No te vayas por favor! ¡no nos dejes!-dijo Johanne.

-Tengo que hacerlo amor, ustedes ya no me necesitan aquí como su rey, me necesitan como un ministro que defienda sus derechos allá en Hyrule.

-Pero si no tenemos un Rey que establezca aquí su ley ¿Quién nos gobernará?

-La ley de Hyrule se extenderá a esta tierra también, y el Rey de Hyrule gobernará esta tierra con su ley-dijo Gareth lentamente y tratando de contener el llanto, el nudo en la garganta le quemaba.

Él no quería que fuera así, pero no había opción. La tribu había perdido la guerra contra el rey de Hyrule y no había más opción que someterse bajo la ley del más fuerte.

La tribu Gerudo era una sociedad formada enteramente por mujeres, que hacen absolutamente todo, desde construir casas, hasta la guerra. Pero son guerreras de temer, son amazonas expertas e incluso hasta el más avezado de los tenientes del Rey piensa dos veces antes de entablar una batalla contra un ejército de guerreras Gerudo.

Pero esta vez, el Rey había sido muy listo y había sitiado la fortaleza Gerudo hasta casi aniquilar todo el pueblo de hambre y sed, y sus soldados no tuvieron de otra más que rendirse e ir a ofrecer sus disculpas al Rey de Hyrule, Rey del reino vecino.

Era bien sabido que el Rey de Hyrule había ambicionado siempre la fortaleza Gerudo, pues a pesar de no contar con recursos naturales como otras zonas, contaba con minas de riqueza legendaria, las guerreras que se han mencionado antes, y porque simplemente era el único pedazo de tierra que no estaba enteramente en manos de éste soberano y se encontraba muy cerca de su reino.

Así que decidió invadirlo y hacerlo suyo.

Y es verdad, por años no había podido apoderarse de la fortaleza, pero llegó una época de enfermedad entre los Gerudos y una dura epidemia los invadió, dejándolos débiles y expuestos a cualquier ataque, y al cortarles la comida y el agua sólo empeoró la situación: muchas niñas y jóvenes murieron pero el Rey y sus ejércitos no cedieron.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser una sociedad en la que sólo nacían mujeres, cada 100 años nacía un hombre, quien, por ley, debía ser coronado como su rey, elsoberano del pueblo Gerudo. Fue entonces cuando Gareth, debía ser coronado como su rey al cumplir los 25 años, y como este acontecimiento había sido la única buena noticia desde hacia mucho tiempo, decidieron prepararle la más fastuosa y majestuosa coronación que se ha visto, para casarlo al día siguiente con su novia Johanne, quien lo había conocido desde niño y lo amaba apasionadamente.

Gareth estaba preocupado, pues sabía la responsabilidad que conllevaba el ser coronado, pues a partir de ese momento iba a tener en sus manos la seguridad de su pueblo y por lo tanto iba a ascender como General Supremo del Ejercito Gerudo contra las fuerzas del Rey de Hyrule. Él sabía lo difícil que iba a ser, por lo tanto, lo mejor que podía hacer era encabezar una resistencia hasta que se les ocurriera algo mejor.

Pero el Rey de Hyrule no era nada tonto y sabía perfectamente de las tradiciones de la tribu, estaba totalmente informado de que Gareth se volvería soberano de esa tierra y sabia del peligro que eso significaba: para las gerudos habría una autoridad oficial y además encabezaría su ejército y eso no podía permitirlo. Estaba muy cerca ya de obtener sus tierras y no podía permitir que coronaran a ningún rey, por lo cual decidió atacar ese mismo día la tierra destruyendo todo a su paso. No se vió jamás matanza tan cruel y sangrienta como la que se dio aquel día.

Gareth, estando a punto de recibir en su cabeza la corona Gerudo en una ceremonia tradicional pero tuvo que salir a defender a sus compañeras, y sobre todo a su novia Johanne, pero no logró gran cosa pues los soldados del Rey las superaban en número y fuerza y arrasaron con la población y la fortaleza. Gareth sólo vio pasar ante sus ojos como aniquilaban a sus hermanas, a sus tías, y a toda su familia, excepto aquellas ancianas que lo habían educado, que por fortuna habían logrado escapar.

En cuestión de unas pocas horas lo apresaron, lo llevaron a una tienda y lo mantuvieron vigilado (aún sin sacarlo de la fortaleza) hasta que los soldados Hylianos se dieron el gusto de seguir destrozando las aldeas Gerudo y asesinar a más niñas y jóvenes inocentes hasta que se cansaron.

Gareth no sabía que hacer.

No llegó a ser Rey de su pueblo pero en su espíritu y su corazón él sentía la responsabilidad de todo (o lo poco) que había quedado de su patria. Fue entonces cuando le avisaron que el Rey de Hyrule solicitaba su presencia en el castillo:

-Da las gracias a nuestro Rey que no te mataremos aquí, pues su Majestad solicita tu presencia en su castillo para negociar. A partir de ahora dejarás de arrodillarte ante tus dioses y bajaras respetuosamente la cabeza ante la insignia de la Familia Real de Hyrule.

Por supuesto. El Rey de Hyrule era una de esas personas que no podía soportar ver su imagen manchada por la sangre (aunque él mismo la hubiera derramado), por lo cual había prometido a los Hylianos un cese al fuego y una negociación con el "Gran Rey de los Gerudos" (engaño vil pues sólo él en su reino sabía que no había sido aún coronado). Les había prometido incorporarlo a su consejo de sabios y a partir de ahora fungiría como su ministro personal. Les había dicho que había llevado "la ley" a tierras Gerudo y que ahora estas mujeres se unirían a Hyrule como hermanas, pero en realidad era una forma de decir que el pueblo Gerudo estaba siendo anexado a su ya de por sí grandísimo reino.

A partir de ahora el destino de Gareth era trabajar para su Majestad, jamás volvería a su patria, ni podría casarse con su prometida, ni tendría derecho de quejarse mientras el Rey mantuviera su ley en las tierras Gerudo.

-¿Gareth?

-Johanne?

-Shhh, nos van a escuchar.

-Johanne!-susurró él .-¡estás viva! ¡estás viva! Por las diosas ¡gracias!

Johanne puso un dedo en los labios de Gareth y le dio un rápido pero tierno beso.

-Sí mi amor, logré escapar entre la confusión de toda la gente. Tan sólo para verte.

Al joven Gareth se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no quería dejarla, no a ella ni a lo poco que quedaba de su gente…

-Escapemos! Debe haber una manera de…

Pero Gareth no quería acercarla más al peligro. El sabía que los soldados los rebasaban en número y fuerza, era imposible que pudiera escapar con vida. No. Él prefería ir a hablar con el Rey. Si tenía oportunidad, podría convencerlo de devolverles su libertad y su soberanía y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Definitivamente el joven Gareth fue idealista alguna vez.

-Johanne, escúchame bien-dijo Gareth dulcemente.-iré a hablar con el Rey de Hyrule y te prometo que haré todo lo posible por defender lo que aún queda de este pueblo. Tratare de hablar con él y convencerlo de llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos. Si logro acercarme a él quizá todo llegue a ser como antes, pero tú debes ser la que debes escapar de aquí y llegar a un lugar seguro.

-¡No!-susurró ella.- ¡No te vayas por favor! ¡no nos dejes!-dijo Johanne.

-Tengo que hacerlo amor, ustedes ya no me necesitan aquí como su rey, me necesitan como un ministro allá en Hyrule.

-Pero si no tenemos un Rey que establezca aquí su ley ¿Quién nos gobernará?

-La ley de Hyrule se extenderá a esta tierra también, y el Rey de Hyrule gobernará esta tierra con su ley-dijo Gareth lentamente y tratando de contener el llanto, el nudo en la garganta le quemaba.

-Hazlo por mi, no te lo digo porque quiera un rey, -dijo Johanne sollozando.- sino porque te necesito a ti, no puedo pensar mi vida lejos de…¡de ti!

Gareth no pudo contenerse más, las fuerzas le flaqueaban, con un respiro de voluntad, inhalo lentamente y tomando las últimas energías que le quedaban dijo:

-Yo te prometo que regresaré por ti. Aún cuando viva en ese castillo jamás me olvidaré de ti y te prometo que, en cuanto las cosas mejoren, te buscaré todos los días así dedique sólo mi vida a eso, te buscare por todo Hyrule si es necesario, pero por ahora, necesito que huyas, corre y búscate un refugio y ponte a salvo de estos bárbaros.

Johanne estalló en llanto y abrazó a Gareth con todas sus fuerzas, y Gareth tampoco pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar también, no quería separarse de ella pero había algo que se prometía a sí mismo: jamás olvidaría el pacto que le hizo.

Finalmente, Johanne besó su mano, en un gesto de respeto hacia su casi Rey Gerudo y le dijo:

-Para mí tu eres nuestro Rey, y estas tierras son y serán siempre tuyas, y mi corazón también te pertenecerá…por siempre.


	3. Capitulo 3 El robo

**Capitulo 3 El robo**

¡Estefanía!¿ya te paraste?

Estefanía no podía despertar…había estado durmiendo muy pesadamente y soñaba después que se despertaba, para encontrarse después con que todavía seguía durmiendo. Su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía.

Nuevamente había tenido el mismo sueño que se repetía una y otra vez:

Corría por un campo abierto con todas sus fuerzas, huía de una sombra negra que la perseguía pero no alcanzaba a divisar que era exactamente. Notó que ella no era ella, sino tenía el cuerpo, la voz y el tamaño de un hombre, un hombre joven. Iba vestido o vestida de verde y en su mano izquierda tenía una espada, en su mano derecha había una estrella, un brillo fulgurante que le lastimaba los ojos. Y de pronto se detenía en medio del campo y se cambiaba la espada de mano: una vez que la espada se encontraba en su mano derecha aquel brillo se volvió aún más intenso, e inconscientemente levanto la mano armada para que estuviera al alcance de la gran sombra. Al principio pareció alejarla y casi vencerla, pero después, la sombra negra comenzó a elevarse al cielo y a amotinarse en una figura, y después de unos momentos la sombra tomó la forma de un hombre que volaba en el cielo al que sólo se le veía dos brillantes ojos dorados, horribles, como de dragón. El hombre jadeaba pero reía a la vez, y después de unos segundos levanto él su mano derecha y en ella también había un brillo. Fue entonces cuando se lanzó en picada como si fuera un buitre atrapando a su presa y cayó encima de él (o ella). En ese momento sintió como no una, sino 100 lanzas se atravesaban en cada parte de su cuerpo, y era tan insoportable el dolor, que trató de despertarse, pero entonces su cuerpo no le respondía, soñaba una y otra vez que se paraba de su cama, pero era tan sólo un sueño.

-¡Estefanía! ¡Se te va a hacer tarde!-insistía su madre.

Po fin pudo abrir los ojos guiada sólo por la voz de aquella que le llamaba.

El sudor le perlaba la frente, y sentía aún el corazón agitado, como si efectivamente hubiera estado corriendo. Sintió miedo. Nunca ese sueño había parecido tan nítido, tan real, tan lúcido. Y esta era la primera vez que no podía despertar después de haber tenido un sueño como ese.

Le sudaban las manos y no se sentía con ganas de pararse e ir a la escuela. Escondió la mitad de su rostro debajo de las sábanas y esperó a que su madre viniera a insistirle nuevamente.

-Estefanía, ¿qué te pasa? Ya es tarde y aún no te has vestido ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó su madre recargándose en la puerta.

-La verdad no.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Creo que tengo fiebre, tengo frío.- dijo ella rápidamente inventando algo aún escondida debajo de las sábanas.

La madre se acercó a Estefanía y sintió su frente.

-No tienes nada, estás fresca. Quizá sólo estés cansada. Anda, vístete, si quieres yo te llevo a la escuela.

-No mamá, está bien, pero me siento débil, no sé porqué.-dijo ella sin ganas y aun sintiendo la adrenalina en su interior.

-Pero no veo qué tienes, no tienes fiebre y has dormido mucho…

-Pero me siento mal.-dijo Estefanía con insistencia.

-Está bien.- dijo la madre con resolución.- si no quieres ir a la escuela lo comprendo, hoy debes consentirte, porque sabes? Hoy es tu cumpleaños! ¡felicidades hija!.- y entonces abrazó a su hija.

Parecía mentira pero era cierto. Aquel día 29 de noviembre Estefanía cumplía 17 años, iba creciendo demasiado rápido pero era verdad. Aún así, todavía sentía un vago agujero en el estómago y una debilidad en todo el cuerpo a causa del horrible sueño que había tenido que no quería aún pararse

"Dame un minuto mamá te lo ruego"-deseaba decir Estefanía con tal de que la dejara tomar aliento y quizá reponerse del susto, pero su madre la abrazó y le dijo:

-Baja para que te de tu regalo. Pensaba dártelo cuando volvieras de la escuela, pero te lo daré ahora para que te sientas mejor. Estoy segura que no tienes nada grave y comiendo algo te sentirás mejor.

Estefanía sintió que sus animos subían con el optimismo de su madre, así que sonrió y asintió. El malestar estaba pasando.

Su madre se fue dejándola sola y aprovechó la ocasión para vestirse d emanera diferente, de colores vivos y alegres para celebrarse a sí misma: eligió una blusa color rosa y uno de esos largos suéteres con mangas abombadas que le caían por ambos brazos, un mayón negro y unos tenis deportivos. Rara combinación pero hacía mucho que no se vestía diferente.

En ese momento decidió peinar su cabello de dos largas y doradas colitas que le colgaban de la cabeza, y así decidió bajar a desayunar.

-Feliz cumpleaños hija!-le dijo su madre al bajar a la cocina.

Estefanía se quedó perpleja: su madre le había hecho un pastel con sus propias manos. Lo cual era un hecho increíble ya que la madre odiaba la cocina y todos lo sabían. Pero se había esforzado por hacerle un regalo a su hija y eso la conmovió. Para entonces, Estefanía ya no sentía ningún agujero en el estómago y se había olvidado ya del sueño y de su miedo.

-Muchas gracias mamá. En verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

- No hay de qué hija, siéntate para que apagues las velitas. A por cierto, tu hermano me dejó esto como regalo para ti.

Su madre le extendió un paquete pequeño envuelto torpemente en papel fantasía. Cuando Estefanía lo abrió y encontró en él un bonito collar de perlitas de fantasía rosas. Era precioso.

-Alex! Exclamó ella.- no debió molestarse.

-Cuando regrese de la escuela tendrás que darle las gracias Fanny, tu hermano junto todo el dinero que le quedaba para comprarte esto.

-Pues me encanta, claro que le agradeceré en cuanto llegue de la escuela.

Estefanía estaba tan contenta ahora. Después de apagar sus velitas del pastel y pedir su deseo, volvió a abrazar a su madre.

-¡Ay! No puede ser….-exclamó la madre llevándose ambas manos a la cintura

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se me olvidó comprar los refrescos.

-Si quieres yo puedo ir a la tiendita para comprar algunos..-ofreció Estefanía mientras saboreaba su pastel de chocolate con cerezas.

-¿podría encargártelo?

-Desde luego que sí, no tardaré.

Estefanía subió a su cuarto para buscar algo del dinero que le había quedado en su cartera, y afortunadamente tenía lo justo para comprar dos botellas de refresco. Lo tomó todo y se lo guardó en los bolsillos de su suéter.

-No tardaré.- dijo Estefanía desde la puerta.

Estefanía caminó muy poco en realidad para llegar a la tiendita más cercana, el barrio endonde vivía no era para nada grandey afortunadamente todo le quedaba cerca: el parque, la escuela y hasta el sueprmercado, pero comohabia una tienda pequeña más cerca que el spuper, decidió acudir a este porque no era una compra grande.

Al llegar pidió dos botellas de Coca Cola y el tendero fue a traerlas, ya que las que tenía no estaban frías.

Vaya que la mañana de ese noviembre estaba fría! Se podía sentir la humedad del aire en todas partes y eso le hizo sentir frío en las manos, por lo cual, lamentó no haber traido una ropa más grusa o una chamarra. Inlucso le extrañó que su madre no le dijera nada.

A los pocos segundos vió de reojo un muchacho de no más de 14 años que se acercaba al mostrador pero no le dio mucha importancia., ella siguió clavada en sus felices pensamientos mañaneros.

¡17 años! Eso era ya mucho…en tres años tendría 20 y quizá los niños pequeños comenzarían a llamarle "señora" y para ella eso era horrible…sacudió la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos y vió que el dueño de la tienda volvía con dos grandes botellas de dos litros:

-Doce con cincuenta.

Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo de su suéter pero…¡el dinero no estaba! Urgó en el otro bolsillo esperando haberse equivocado de lugar pero no había nada en ellos. ¿Sería posible que el dinero se le hubiera caído en el camino?

Palideció ante tal pensamiento y urgó por todas partes pero no había rastro del cambio. volteó a su lado y vió como el muchacho que hace unos minutos habia llegado le sonreía y se iba corriendo para salir de la tienda.

-¡LADRÓN! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas Estefanía.-Vuelve acá con mi dinero maldito ladrón!

Ella no dudó ni dos veces y lo fue a perseguir, pero a penas había salido de la tienda el chico ya le había llevado un poco de ventaja, como si se hubiera tele transportado.

¿Cómo diablos había sacado el dinero de su bolsillo? Aunque es verdad que había estado muy distraída para haber sentido algo…

El chico corrió por la calle con su dinero y ella iba gritando "ladrón" haciendo que los vecinos salieran de sus casas o se asomarán hacia afuera…era verdaderamente una situación incómoda y embarazosa. Pero aún así, ella no se detuvo y lo persiguió hasta que el chico, en una actitud desesperada dio la vuelta, y así ella también lo hizo.

Estefanía comenzó a ver que conforme más avanzaba el chico el panorama iba haciéndose cada más más peligroso: comenzó a ver como las calles seguras y bonitas se iban quedando atrás y comenzaron a llegar a los bajos subirbios de la ciudad, donde habái callejones sin salida, basura por todas partes y hasta mendigos pidiendo limosna pro tpdas partes.

Pero ella no se detuvo.

Siguió corriendo pero esta vez había parado de gritarle ladrón pues el ambiente que aquí se encontró la atemorizó sobremanera y sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear… quizá debía dejar que se fuera y volver a la tienda despu´s con más dinero. Pero una fuerza en su interior le dio energías para seguir su rastro aún.

El muchacho sigui´p corriendo hasta encontrase con una calle cerrada, y al voltear vió a Estefabía que ya casi le pisaba los talones. No tuvo opción. Se subió por las escalera de un edificio largo y alto. Y Estefanía hizo exactamente lo mismo. Sus corazones no paraban de latir y Estefanía jadeaba y sudaba de tanto que había corrido.

-¿No te vas a detener? ¡devuelveme mi dinero niño! ¡ni creas que te lo voy a regalar!-le gritó Estefanái furiosamente unos escalones más abajo, pero el muchacho no dijonada, simplemente se limitó a seguir subiendo las escaleras metalicas de caracol que conducían a la azotea del edificio.

Una vez arriba Estefanía miró hacia todas partes cuidándose las espaldas para que el niño no escapara…pero no lo encontró, simplemente no estaba en ninguna parte. Como si hubiera desaparecido.

-¿Pero dónde está?-se preguntó ella caminando hacia atrás.

Desde ahí pdoía ver todas las casas del barrio, incluyendo el suyo…había techos de toos los tipos y colores, antenas parabólicas de todos los tamaños, pero en aquel techo ningún rastro del niño.

Lo único que logró reconocer fue un boiler. Posiblemente el muchacho estuviera escondido detrás.

El único problema era que el boiler estaba puesto de tal manera a la orilla del edificio que hacpia difícil su acceso, y para llegar hasta donde estaba sin hacer ruido, había que bordear el filo del propio edificio. Algo que Estefanía no deseaba hacer en lo absoluto, pero no teniendo opción intentó acercarse.

El viento frío soplaba fuerte aquella mañana y su cabello ondeaba como dos banderas en el cielo, sus pies, dificultosamente podían bordear pero siguió avanzando lo más lenta y cuidadosamente posible, parecía un equilibrista, subió ambas manos a la altura de los hombros y extendió sus palmas para sentirse más segura.

Por desgracia, el edificio era muy viejo, y cuando dio otro paso sintió como de pronto un pedazo de concreto se desprendía y su pie flaqueaba totalmente…la pierna se le dobló y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse como en cámara lente hacia su derecha…

Lo último que recordó fue que caía…caía, y caía desde el edificio hasta la calle gritando con todas sus fuerzas y su corazón en los últimos segundos que le quedaban de vida. Veía como el cielo se hacía cada vez más y más lejano…y de pronto, todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por la oscuridad.

Una oscuridad penetrante, inamovible, definitiva.


	4. Capitulo 4 La Profecía

**Capitulo 4 La profecía**

Los prados se extendían a más de lo que se pudera ver a simple vista. En definitiva las tierras que le pertenecían al rey de Hyrule eran inmensas, ¿cómo era posible que aun con eso quisiera más? Su sed de conquista era insaciable.

Gareth miró por la ventana aquellos prados y vio como el sol se iba poniendo en el horizonte: el cielo se tiñó de colores pastel de todos los matices: rosados, morados, y dorados. Pero para él ese cielo no era el mismo. Desde su tierra natal, ubicada en el desierto podían verse atardeceres más pacíficos, más hermosos, o por lo menos así le pareció.

Sus ojos color dorados se perdieron en la lejanía. Allá lejos se encontraba el Pueblo Gerudo entre llamas arrasado por los hylianos, y con este pensamiento se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y el corazón de nostalgia.

Se sentía sólo en aquel frío castillo, completa y totalmente desamparado y sin encontrarse.

De pronto, una voz le habló por detrás:

-Guerrero Gerudo, ¿extrañas tu patria no es verdad?

Gareth se volvió y encontró a una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados de oro bruñido casi blancos, que vestía una larga túnica blanca y vaporosa, lo miraba desde sus ojos rojos. Lo más impactante de esta mujer de incomparable belleza era su mirada: una mirada de una mujer que no concordaba con la edad que aparentaba, una mirada de mil años.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Gareth perturbado.

-Me llamo Impa, soy consejera de su majestad el Rey de Hyrule, hechicera de tradición Sheikah y ayudante de todo aquel que le sirva a su majestad. He visto tristeza en tu rostro valiente joven. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente?

Gareth se quedó empalado en el suelo con esa pregunta y con la seductora voz de aquella bruja. Mucho se sabía del poder de transformación que tenían las hechiceras quienes, a pesar de ser viejas y horribles ancianas tenían la habilidad de convertirse en mujeres como ella, engañar y seducir a los hombres para robarles o matarlos. Y Gareth desconfiaba de todo lo que viniera de Hyrule y su rey, por ello se quedó callado conformándose con mirarla desconfiadamente. Sospechaba que fuera una trampa del rey para hacer flaquear su fortaleza y ceder ante su voluntad y su dominio.

-No temas joven rey, sé de dónde vienes y por qué has llegado aquí, sin embargo hay algo en tu rostro, algo familiar que me resulta especial.

Y entonces, la bruja Impa posó su fría y blanquísima mano sobre el rostro cálido de Gareth y mirándolo estrechamente a los ojos se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos, como si estuviera en trance.

Gareth estaba pálido y no se movía de su lugar quería quitarse la mano de la mujer de encima y salir huyendo del lugar, pero sus piernas no le respondían, como si ella lo hubiera paralizado. Nunca supo si fue su miedo o ella quien con un embrujo no lo había dejado moverse.

Pero no duró mucho en esta posición y de inmediato quitó la mano bruscamente de su mejilla. Su expresión había cambiado por completo, ahora estaba asustada y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de la impresión. Pero seguía en trance, y dando unos pasos hacia atrás comenzó a hablar así:

-"Gareth dejarás de ser, para convertirte en un rey maligno cuyo nombre todos temerán. Perseguirás a Zelda hasta el resto de tus días y le darás muerte. No te detendrás hasta acabar con la heroína del tiempo, pero con ella no podrás, pues vendrá a estas tierras para darte fin, haciéndote volver a tu verdadera forma…Lea…Lea vendrá para derrotar al jabalí maligno Ganon… Lea será…Lea la heroína…Lea el tiempo…lea la dimensión... Lea la oscuridad que detiene la oscuridad…Lea…la del coraje en su derecha"

Pero Impa siguió balbuceando hasta que sus palabras se convirtieron en sólo murmullos sin sentido, hasta que por fin despertó del trance. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y preguntó:

-¿Pero qué me ha pasado? ¿He dicho algo raro? ¿Algo malo?

Gareth no entendía lo que le había pasado. No había conocido a nadie con el nombre de Zelda ni conocía ningún jabalí llamado Ganon, ni mucho menos a alguna mujer con el nombre de Lea. Pero la actitud con la que esta hechicera había profetizado algo había sido estremecedora. Tanto que primero retrocedió varios pasos y se alejó de Impa dejándola totalmente confundida.

Al día siguiente el sol se asomaba por la ventana del cuarto que le habían dado como futuro ministro del rey. Era un cuarto sencillo pero con todo lo que alguien necesita para vivir comodamente: una cama grande y con sabanas gruesas de lana, algunos muebles para guardar su ropa, un baul y un escritorio, así como una ventana. Esto era lo que más le gustaba a Gareth de entre todas las cosas que había en aquel castillo, ese minúsculo agujero que daba hacia afuera y que, con todo el poder de su imaginación lo hacía volar como ave libre por los prados de Hyrule hasta llegar a su patria, con su amada Johanne donde su espíritu podía descansar en paz.

De entre todas las cosas que el rey de Hyrule habia destruido, lo único que le agradecía era que hubiera dejado para él un minúsculo destello de libertad…aquella ventana.

Gareth se vistió con las ropas que le habían dado, las cuales eran elegantes sí, pero eran una pésima imitación de las ropas de coronación del rey Gerudo. A pesar de estar decoradas con varios pedazos de oro puro y telas finas no eran ni por mucho lo que las zurcidoras Gerudo podían hacer con sus manos: un traje que más que traje era una armadura de varios colores: negra, con detalles anaranjados, excepto en las mangas y las piernas que llevaban artesanalmente compuestas partes de tela blanquísima. Para el cuello y los hombros llevaba una protección de acero negro rarísimo que le cubría hasta la espalda baja. La cual se decoraba con oro y pedazos de otras joyas preciosas. Los zapatos eran de un escaso metal anaranjado (sólo disponible en tierras Gerudo) que era liviano sólo en contacto con los pies reales del soberano. Este metal era tan grueso que incluso llevaba remaches.

En la cintura llevaba un cinturón de cuero negro adornado con telas blancas Gerudas bordadas por mujeres del lugar. Y finalmente todo esto se remataba con una bellísima capa roja con detalles dorados en la parte baja, runa Gerudas y otros símbolos de grande y legendaria importancia.

Pero esto que le había mandado traer no se parecía demasiado, ya que los materiales con los que estaba hecho no eran los originales y por lo tanto no eran ni de cerca tan resistentes como auquel, aunque ante ojos inexpertos y poco familiarizados con las costumbres Gerudas bien podría pasar por la ropa Geruda de la más alta calidad, ojos como los hylianos. Pero ¿para qué querría un simple ministro una armadura de guerra cuando lo que el Rey quería para todos era justamente la paz?

Gareth salió vestido como le había indicado al gran salón, donde encontró mucha gente de todas las partes de Hyrule: desde monarquía del lejano paraje Zora (donde vive la gente que puede respirar bajo el agua) de la aldea Kakariko, (de donde proceden los legendario guerreros y protectores de la corona hyliana: los Sheikahs), e incluso del bosque Kokiri, donde dicen que viven niños que nunca envejecen. Gareth pudo reconocer la cara de un niño pelirrojo que lo miraba con desconfianza desde lejos vestido de verde, ese era quizá el líder de estos niños.

El silencio se hizo presente en el recinto con la llegada de Gareth, el último de los reyes que faltaba por llegar a la celebración. Todos estaban enterados de la guerra que se había llevabdo a cabo entre el rey de Hyrule y el pueblo de Gareth, los gerudos, por lo tanto todos se hicieron hacia atras o hacia un lado cuando lo vieron. Es verdad todos sabían de la guerra pero todos tenían una versión totalmente distorsionada de las cosas: creían, conforme a las palabras del Rey Hyliano que las Gerudo habían atacado primero, queriendo colocar los limites de sus fronteras más allá de lo que les correspondía, pero el Rey esperó pacientemente a que Gareth fuera coronado para negociar esta mala actitud de su gente, y una vez siendo rey, ahora hablarían entre iguales. Todos crían que Gareth había encabezado la rebelión en contra de un rey benévolo y negociador que les había dejado hablar y protestar tan sólo para encontrar la paz después, y gracias a las dotes diplomáticas de su majestad, había convencido a Gareth de anexar sus tierras a las suyas para luchar juntos por lo que era suyo.

-¡Amigos!-dijo el gordo soberano sin perturbación ante la llegada de Gareth y poniéndose de pie.

-Ha llegado el momento de presentaros a mi ahora nuevo amigo, aliado y ministro Gareth de los Gerudos, su Rey y su autoridad. Larga ha sido la lucha de los Gerudo contra los hylianos, y sin embargo ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo que pienso hacerle celebración esta noche. Hace unos días este hombre nos volvía la espalda y se negaba a ver la verdad: que nuestros reinos juntos son más fuertes, pero hoy este hombre ha visto la luz, y es ahora una fuerza más que hará más vigoroso el espíritu hyliano. Porque las Gerudos han sacrificado valientemente su patria para obtener algo mejor: la Unión entre dos reinos y se han hecho con ello más fuertes, ahora las Gerudo serán nuestras hermanas y serán tratadas como tal, y su rey aquí presente velará por sus derechos como ministro y aliado mio, a la par que y yo como iguales. Celebremos ¡oh amigos mios! La integración de una estrella más en el firmamento de la unión, brindemos por la fortaleza de dos pueblos que se unen, sonriámosle y alabemos la amistad!.- y con esto el rey tomó la mano del joven Gareth y levantó su brazo juntó con el suyo en señal de unión. Todo el mundo aplaudió este discurso y el rey tomó una copa para brindar con todos.

Alguien observador hubiera podido percatarse de la absoluta tristeza y decepción que había en el rostro del joven gerudo en el momento en que el rey Hyliano tomó su mano y la alzó, se sentía casi traidor en esta posición: mientras el disfrutaba de un banquete al lado del enemigo: sus compatriotas morían a espadazos y lanzadas del otro lado del reino. Y nadie más que él lo sabía en el lugar. Sentía una impotencia insoportable y tuvo por meses la sensación de tomar un caballo y escapar de aquel lugar, pero sabía que si lo hacía el rey cortaría más cabezas, y quién sabe si la de Johanne se encontraría entre ellas.


End file.
